Colours
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Four oneshots of three pairings. Greens, Reds, Blues and All of the above.


**Me: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AKANE. I LOVE YOU FOOL. THIS CHAPTER IS GREENS! BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH BABY 8'D! OMFG, OMFG, OMFG**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own The Powerpuff girls! **

**Rating: T for swearing because teenagers use horrible language- oh and for slight sexual suggestions because Butch is a pervert. .-.**

**Akane: OKAYS! GREENS! HERE –hands Butch and BC the scripts- READY?! OKAY! GO! SHOO! –shoos em off-**

**Buttercup: O-O WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. CALM YO TITS. I AM GOING OKAY CANDY.**

**Akane: -.- I changed my name like two fucking years ago. Get with the program.**

**Me: omg -.- ENJOY EVERYONE!**

**x-x-x**

_(Cause' damn. _

_You could be the best I never had)_

"Dude—how fucking awesome would it be to actually have a Pikachu?" Butch asked, his raven hair spiked up and dark green eyes sparkling with mischief.

A girl around the same age rolled her neon green eyes- a slightly lighter shade than the male she was with; her similar raven hair ended just an inch or two past her shoulders. "Butch, shut the fuck up."

The male didn't seem bothered by the female's negative response as he merely grinned wider "No but seriously, those things are the shit."

"It's been like what? Twenty minutes into the date and you won't shut up about freaking Pikachu's- like who the hell does that?"

Butch smirked "You called it a date~" he sang

"Oh my God are you seriously singing? This isn't high school musical" Buttercup rolled her eyes once again—this seemed to be a never ending action when it came to the boy next to her.

"Yes. Though, since you bought up high school musical-"Butch started, a shit eating grin already on his features

"Oh God no-"

"They should have seriously given the part of Troy to me- I mean no offence to Zac or anything but I can actually sing and act"

Buttercup resisted the urge to call a taxi and just leave the boy right there-the thought was seriously tempting at the moment.

"Do you think I should send a letter to them about high school musical 4 though?"

"Didn't they do that as 'Sharpay's fabulous adventure' or some shit?" Buttercup said as they continued to walk down the streets- it was dark, not like Buttercup was worried about safety or anything but she was getting seriously tired of walking.

"That just had Sharpay in it, therefore it doesn't count" Butch pointed out, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to the cinema.

"Moving on- why the hell are the theatres still open at like three in the morning?"

Butch shrugged, grinning "I know a guy- this place is pretty deserted though."

"No shit, it's like- three in the morning."

"Yeah I know- I heard."

Buttercup rolled her eyes as the two made their way towards the line selling food "just popcorn and soda right?"

"Duh, toffee or butter?" Butch asked, referring towards the popcorn

"Eh, get one of each, I'll pay for butter and you pay for toffee" Buttercup suggested and Butch nodded as the two paid.

"You know- I'm surprised that there are still a few people actually here" Buttercup pointed out as the two made their way down the hall, looking for their screen.

The male companion next to her couldn't help but agree as the two finally found their screen. "By the way- I totally say you dress up in a Pikachu onesie, I could just steal one of Brick's endless supply of snapbacks and cosplay as Ash or something" he grinned causing Buttercup to almost face palm—but refrained from seeing as she was holding both, a large cup of soda and popcorn in each hand.

"Where are our seats?" Buttercup asked instead, raising an eyebrow towards Butch who shrugged "Somewhere at the back."

Buttercup resisted another urge to roll her eyes as she merely let out a silent sigh and quickly walked towards the back and sat- not really in the mood to actually check her ticket to see where it actually was seeing as there were only about three other people in the actual area.

"Finally!" Butch grinned once more as he took a seat next to his girlfriend "So- what're we watching?"

Buttercup stared towards the boy ludicrously "what do you mean 'what're we watching'?! You got us the tickets!" Buttercup pointed towards him but was shushed by an old lady sitting a row in front causing Buttercup to sulk.

"Yeah- but I got them from your friend Mitch,"

"Mitch gave you the tickets?!" Buttercup exclaimed

"SHHHHH!" The very little yelled audience her causing the girl to mutter a 'sorry'

Butch seemed to ignore them once again. "Yeah, why?"

"You didn't even bother to check to see what the movie was?" Buttercup asked exasperatedly

"Uh...No?"

Buttercup groaned, shaking her head

"Well I wasn't about to give up free tickets!" Butch said pouting "besides, YOU don't even know what the movie is about- it can't be THAT bad."

As if on cue- the movie began to start causing Butch to grin expectantly towards the screen and Buttercup to roll her eyes and begin stuffing her face with popcorn.

**x-x-x**

"Oh my god- How long are these fucking trailers going to be on for?!" Butch asked, glaring daggers towards the screen as if it would make them stop.

"It seriously can't be THIS long" Buttercup said, rolling her eyes

"Exactly! And why the hell are they all in freaking German?!"

"...Oh my gosh Butch, this isn't a German movie...is it?" Buttercup asked averting her gaze towards the male next to her, raising an eyebrow towards the male

"I seriously haven't got the foggiest idea."

"Well, that's reassuring."

The two continued to eat their popcorn, Butch seemed to stare weirdly at the screen as the actual movie began.

"Oh, praise the lord." Butch muttered as he laid back into his seat, but Buttercup couldn't help but agree, the movie had taken a dreadfully long time to actually start and she was seriously sick of seeing febreeze adverts.

As the movie began to play, a man seemed to be weeping next to a toaster—two pieces of burned toast on the table beside him.

"Uh...what the actual fuck." Buttercup suddenly said causing some members of the audience to flash her annoyed stares.

Butch tilted his head, equally bemused with the scene playing out in front of him. "what the hell is happening?" he muttered.

As the man seemed to finally pull himself together he sniffed rather loudly before staring at his toast, he then quickly rummaged through his cupboards before pulling out a jar of nutella but seeing that it was empty simply resolved him into sobbing quite loudly once again as he fell onto his knees yelling out utter gibberish.

Both Buttercup and Butch seemed quite disturbed with the scene, not knowing exactly what to make of it.

Suddenly a woman seemed to slam the door open causing the man to gasp—clutching his toaster for his dear life as he let out a girlish scream.

"Butch..." Buttercup started as she stared weirdly towards the screen

"Uh...Yeah?" Butch answered unsurely

"Just what kind of shit movie did Mitch recommend?" Buttercup asked calmly as somehow the woman who had barged in and the man who had screamed before began to be skipping in a park with birds chirping around randomly.

"I seriously haven't got a fucking clue." Butch deadpanned as he stared looking slightly scared by the scene.

All of a sudden the man who had previously been crying his heart out was laughing as he entered what seemed to be a supermarket.

"What the-..." Buttercup started

"Was his moustache always that big?" Butch muttered in confusion causing Buttercup to almost scream in utter frustration

" Of all things, that's what you're thinking of!" Buttercup hissed

Butch turned towards the movie and pulled a face then turned back towards the girl next to him "So…how about we go watch another movie"

**x-x-x**

"What do you mean everything else is sold out!" Buttercup's jaw dropped

Butch merely raised an eyebrow towards the sweating man behind the counter—obviously intimidated by the two.

"I-I'm sorry!" He squeaked "But all the other movies are sold out! If you'd like I-I could reserve you tickets for next week!"

"Next week!" Buttercup shrieked

"I-I'm so sorry!" He cried, now hiding behind the popcorn machine

Butch snickered at the site while Buttercup took several breathes to calm down, she then politely apologized towards the man before exiting the theatre with the raven haired male.

"You know…" he started causing Buttercup to perk up

"That whole thing was fucking hilarious"

Buttercup face palmed while Butch smirked

"So….Baskin' robins take away and Netflix?"

Damn. That suggestion sounded like heaven right now

**:::::::**

Buttercup laughed, a blanket draped over her shoulders in the back of Butch's green truck. A laptop open with a forgotten movie still playing. Empty ice cream tubs left on the side.

Butch smirked, his back leaning against the car as he sat, one knee pulled up to his chest while the other lay straight, the other half of the blanket covered over his own shoulders.

"We're not doing that clichéd thing are we?" Buttercup asked causing the male to raise an eyebrow

"Which clichéd thing?"

"That shit where we're under the stars"

Butch rolled his eyes "clichés are for unoriginal people"

"So you're not going to go all Shakespeare on me?" she asked causing him to snort

"The fuck- does it look like I'm dying"

Buttercup rolled her own neon green eyes, leaning against him "Fine, fine. As long as we're being original"

"Buttercup," groaned

"What" she deadpanned

"Just shut up and kiss me"

And with that he grabbed the sides of her face and collided his lips against her own.

**:::::::**

**A/N: AND CUT.**

**ANYWAYS HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AKANE. I'M SORRY I UPLOADED THIS SO LATE. YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'RE LIKE REALLY LAZY AND YOU SUCK AT UPDATING ON TIME BUT OH FREAKING WELL.**

**I'LL FIX THE REDS CHAPTER SOON!**

**PPG: THANKS FOR READING!**

**RRB: READ AND REVIEW 8'D!**


End file.
